


色令智昏

by shi_KYO



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shi_KYO/pseuds/shi_KYO
Summary: 非典型ABO，Alpha发情设定，四倍大A一个季度一次发情期，一次发情持续一个月。前炮友变情侣后没羞没臊。发情期的四倍大A因沉迷自家Omega的气味而失去了智商【不





	1. 什么都别想瞒过Logan的鼻子

　　复仇者大厦里到处都是他们留下的痕迹。  
　　倒不是说美国队长和钢铁侠的生活痕迹出现在复仇者大厦是件不正常的事——这儿怎么说都是他们的家。然而，令金刚狼感到有些头疼的是，他们在他们的家里，实在太过无拘无束了。  
　　复仇者大厦确实是他们家，但它同时也是不少其他复仇者的居住地，更是于他们复仇者而言十分重要的基地，而那个拥有着这栋大厦的人，以及那坚持认为这大厦的外形很辣眼睛却依然热切地爱着它和它主人的人，很显然已经把这大厦的每一个旮旯角都当成了他们的卧室的一部分。  
　　对了，那个生来就是为了形容这场面的词是怎么说的来着……？  
　　噢，荒淫无度。  
　　这是不懂得节制的情侣们的通病。  
　　每到这个时期——他是说，Steve Rogers的发情期——Logan都会尽可能地避免与复仇者们有所接触。  
　　不只是美国队长和钢铁侠这两个领袖，而是全体复仇者。  
　　因为你永远想不到那两个领袖会出没在什么地方，也永远想不到他们不久前才在哪里搞过。  
　　出色的嗅觉，某种程度上来说，成就了金刚狼的敏锐。它不但能像个无声的警钟一样，在危险来临之前就让他警惕起来，它也能让他“看”到周围近几日内发生过的事——Logan曾借此拯救过不少人的屁股，有的人还被他救了不止一次，所以，是的，他非常自豪，还有，不用谢。  
　　但自从Steve Rogers和Tony Stark正式宣布在一起——噢，噢，不，他怎么就忘了把他们“秘密炮友”的那段时期也算上——Logan就一直觉得向来令他引以为傲的鼻子成了一个负担。  
　　引起金刚狼鼻子不适的，倒不只是美国队长和钢铁侠身上那股毫无二致的恋爱酸臭，就像他反复抱怨过的那样，更令他头大的是那对情侣一到Alpha易感期就无处不在的限制级重播。虽然Logan对他想闻到什么多少有些控制，但他无法控制自己能闻到什么。对于那些忽然闯入脑海的画面，他毫无防御的能力，而且他也不太能做到在意识到发生过什么之后还不去在意它们——至少暂时还不能。况且，他也不觉得，能够做到这点，对于他本人来说，是个什么好事。  
　　Alpha的发情期——那些学者和名流们体面地将它称为易感期——是个非常神奇的时期。简单来说，就是在这一段时间里，Alpha会对Omega的信息素异常敏感。  
　　Omega们始终如一地在散发着他们的费洛蒙——当然，除去那些情绪波动比较大的偶然时刻——但非发情期的Alpha和发情期的Alpha闻着那同一个味道，感觉却完全就是两码子事。  
　　Logan自己就是一个Alpha，他对发情期的敏感和冲动了解得非常深刻。  
　　不过，他并不太了解Charles所说的、发情期对Alpha本人性格上的影响。借用教授的原话来说，就是：“一个无坚不摧的Alpha也能变成哭哭啼啼的小公主。”  
　　“Princess, huh?”  
　　彼时，他还当那博学的智者是在夸张。  
　　直到那在冰川中沉睡了70余年才解封的美国队长终于跟他的克星兼队友钢铁侠睡到了一起，并成功破了处。  
　　在跟Steve Rogers认识了将近一个世纪后，Logan才发现，原来平时严肃周密的超级士兵，在发情期居然会像一只吸上了猫薄荷的猫咪一样对Tony Stark——他好友的独子——的味道欲罢不能。  
　　小Stark的父亲给了Rogers四倍的一切，包括发情期的长度。Logan觉得这根本就是命运在捉弄人。不过，老实说，他并不怎么关心这个，反正也不关他什么事。  
　　他就是得勤记着日子躲复仇者而已，除此之外没有什么麻烦。  
　　好在超级士兵“四倍的一切”还包括了非发情期的长度。所以仔细算算，其实Logan一年也用不着躲几次。  
　　尽管他总能像Charles曾开导他的那样，找到借口自我安慰，可Logan还是对比小Stark还清楚地记着Rogers麻烦期的日子的自己嗤之以鼻。  
　　但金刚狼又能怎么样，他又骚不过美国队长和钢铁侠。  
　　就像他同样也拗不过被派来抓他回复仇者大厦开会的鹰眼，尽管他是拒绝的。比起回去让复仇者大厦中无处不在的残像荼毒他的鼻子，Logan更宁愿去客串死侍个人电影。  
　　复仇者大厦里到处都是他们留下的痕迹，又一次地。  
　　鹰眼还在叽叽喳喳地跟他抱怨着美国队长对钢铁侠的痴迷如何影响到了他看待事情的公平性。他说，有次他们忙活完从外头回来，一到家就发现Tony一个人把猎鹰妈妈做的小饼干整盒都吃完了，连饼干屑都没有跟他们留，而那向来公平正直的美国队长，不但没有搬出经典的“Tony no”，反而还明显地在偏袒他。  
　　“噢。”Logan吸了吸鼻子。  
　　那对领袖伴侣两天前才在沙发上玩过骑乘。  
　　通过鼻子钻入大脑的画面，显然比Clint吐出的字句更有穿透力。  
　　“他那小肚子再胖就挤不进战甲了！”鹰眼丝毫不在意他的敷衍。  
　　“可不是嘛。”  
　　Rogers在公共层的厨房里跟Stark口过，就前不久。Logan决定不跟Barton提起这个，他还不想鹰眼drama queen的一面把那个绿色的大块头给闹出来。如果这个时候拆家——不管是谁干的，Rogers铁定会把他们都宰了的。  
　　小Stark还被他的队长顶在走廊的墙上操过。这个就有点久了，气味很模糊。  
　　还有玻璃窗前的后入，经典。  
　　“我就说！肯定会有人跟我观点一致的！铁罐子需要身材管理！他需要！兄弟，下次猎鹰妈妈再做小甜饼的时候，我一定喊你过来吃！”对于Clint来说，对方同意他的观点，显然比对方态度敷衍更为重要。不常出没于复仇者大厦的Logan目前是唯一一个明确表示过观点与他一致的复仇者，这很难能可贵。鹰眼之前不是没有拿那同一个问题去骚扰过别人，可Natasha、Sam、Bruce、Wanda、Pietro……他们都不约而同地一致表示他想太多了，不管他再怎么跳，Stark都不可能放弃跟他争夺甜食的。  
　　对自己已经被鹰眼列为了“盟友”一事毫无自觉的Logan，心思很显然跟他不在同一个频道上。总在心中抗拒着来到后可能闻到的痕迹的金刚狼其实并没有他自己想的那样煎熬，只是他自己并没有意识到这一点而已。他对美国队长和钢铁侠那一对儿发展的了解，其实远比那俩当事人以为他知道的多。  
　　毕竟，怎么说，在那俩还瞒天瞒地地当着彼此的“秘密炮友”的时候，他们就没能瞒过他的鼻子。  
　　虽然金刚狼并不常驻复仇者大厦，可他敢说，自己是第一个了解到他们那两个领袖睡了彼此的人——比善于洞察一切的Natasha还早，早得多，虽然他并不觉得这是什么可以拿出来炫耀的事。  
　　Logan也不是个多事的人，在当事人没有公布的情况下，他无意将那秘密透露给他人，尽管这个秘密，在不喜欢搬弄是非的他看来都非常有料。  
　　能否成功保守秘密是一回事，可能否在知道那俩有一腿的情况下仍然心平气和地看待他们那些显然欲盖弥彰的争吵，那就是另外一回事了。  
　　那时候的超级士兵和铁壳头总在频繁地争吵，频繁到凡是心细一点的人都能多少看得出猫腻的程度。心细者黑寡妇于是便这样嗅到了那个秘密，Logan看得出来。  
　　每每那俩表面冤家一吵起来，房间里信息素发生的碰撞就显得格外地色情。当然，这个现象也并非是在他们搞到了一起后才出现的，他们第一次争吵的时候就这个样儿——他们第一次争吵的时候Logan还未加入复仇者，这是他从Natasha那儿听来的。他们争吵时信息素的碰撞，并非像他人发生争吵时的那样，彼此的信息素在相互排斥。他们的信息素，更像是在强烈地相互吸引着，双方咣地猛然撞上后便想分都分不开了。好学的金刚狼曾就这个问题向教授讨教过，可教授却告诉他，不管双方的第一、第二性别都各是什么，真正不和的两人，信息素的相处是不可能融洽的——虽然，在Logan提到的那个场合里，这“融洽”发生得有些激烈。  
　　“我猜也是这样。”他表示赞同。  
　　那群复仇者——噢，这当中大概得除去黑寡妇的名字——跟他们的领袖一样迟钝，又或是更甚。考虑到这点，Logan真的不奇怪他们为什么一直没有看出那俩身上的猫腻，也不奇怪那俩注定了会走到一起的人为什么在很长一段时间内，都认为对方只把自己当炮友。  
　　相互有感觉的两个人终于走到了一起，可喜可贺。Logan替他们高兴，非常高兴。如果他们能稍微收敛一下，金刚狼将会更加高兴。  
　　由一直在叽叽喳喳地向他倒着苦水的鹰眼领着往会议室的方向走去，敏锐的金刚狼嗅到了他们的气息。  
　　新鲜的、浓烈的气味。没在干什么好事的气味。  
　　狡猾的美国队长和更加狡猾的钢铁侠找到了在情热中也能将信息素收起的方法，所以，闻不到任何端倪的鹰眼仍毫不知情地在将金刚狼往那散发气味的中心带。  
　　“听着，Clint。”在气味中嗅到了不妙的Logan赶紧来了一脚急刹车。铁骨铮铮的汉子不论说什么都让人感到严肃，直觉到对方大概有什么重要的事想说的Clint立马停下了抱怨与哀嚎，沉默地等着金刚狼的下一句话。被他注视着的Logan这才意识到自己需要一个下来的台阶，在用沉默为自己争取来了两秒思考的时间后，他接着道：“我有些饿了，你们这儿有能填肚子的东西吗？比如甜甜圈什么的。”  
　　“噢！老兄！”放下了严肃的鹰眼赶紧拍了一下他的肩膀，“当然了！甜甜圈就行了是吧？Tony前不久才让他最喜欢的那间店派人送了几打新鲜的过来，你尽情吃，我相信他是不会介意的。”  
　　金刚狼吸了吸鼻子，“噢，他还是那么慷慨。”  
　　被变种能力强化过的听力让他在走向厨房的路上捕捉到了从某扇门后传来的几丝悉悉索索的细微谈话声。  
　　“他们过来了？”  
　　“没，我恐怕你要失望了，Tony。”  
　　“噢，我的奇迹先生，只要你不让我失望就行了——我相信你不会的，尤其是在这方面。”


	2. 他还在睡觉（1）

　　大床上酣睡着的Omega正毫无自觉地散发着诱人的奶香。  
　　干净的、香甜的、乖巧的Omega，专属于Steve Rogers的Omega。  
　　他得老实承认，这样毫无防备的Tony确实让他起了些邪恶念头，但以正直著称的美国队长却不以此为耻。相反，他还认为那些邪念的产生十分理所应当——那可是他的Tony，总能令他烦恼，却又能为他带来无限惊喜的Tony。  
　　那个让他感觉不论怎么疼爱都似乎不够的人正侧身夹着被子睡得安然，身上仅有一件Steve偏长的衬衫的他毫不自知地露出了两条匀称的腿。  
　　对于自己的衬衫变成了Tony的睡衣一事，Steve虽然有些无奈，但他心里却十分受用——噢，Tony浑身都沾满了他的味道，还穿着他的衣服，世界上还能有比这更令他得意的事吗？  
　　衬衣衣摆恰好搭在了Tony的臀部上，薄薄的布料却遮不住底下那滚圆饱满的诱人线条。阴影落在了他分开的双腿间，让知道那处美妙的人情不自禁地想去探索他大腿根处紧致与情热，用手，或者用点别的什么。他几乎能够想象得到，在自己发情期无处不在的信息素的刺激下，Tony的小穴是如何的湿润温软——哪怕他心爱的Omega还处于熟睡之中。  
　　刚洗完澡从浴室出来的Steve头脑发热得几乎无法思考。他感觉自己光是看着睡着的Tony就勃起了，还硬得有些发疼。他低头一看，围住下身的白色浴巾果然被顶得鼓起了一个大包。  
　　像是失了魂一样，Steve往Tony的方向走去。他尽可能地放轻了自己的脚步，不愿将爱人从梦中惊醒。  
　　小心翼翼地，他紧挨着Tony，在他背后坐了下来。一边刻意地逐渐加重信息素的释放安抚着熟睡的爱人，Steve一边用手掌在他大腿和臀部来回摩挲。衣摆一次又一次地被他撩起，他的大掌最终还是钻到了那布料之下，用不会将Tony惊醒的力度缓慢且温柔地揉捏着起了他肉感十足的挺翘屁股。他的Tony没有穿内裤，就连他平时爱穿的骚包丁字裤也没有穿。  
　　熟睡中的Tony发出了一声舒服的轻哼，Steve于是满意地俯下了身子，笑着在他的眉眼处落下了一个亲吻。  
　　得到了更多Alpha信息素温柔安抚的Tony没有醒过来，原本就在对他动手动脚的Steve也心安理得地继续了他的流氓行径。在将Tony温度原本有些肌肤揉得微微泛红发热了之后，Steve不安分的手又从滚圆的屁股慢慢移动到了他的双腿之间。他的手指在穴口周围打转，比往常更大量的Alpha信息素挑逗让那儿已然湿润，温度也升高了不少——他的Tony即使是在睡梦中，也做好了与他交合的准备，这样的想法让Steve不免猛然心跳加速。  
　　情难自禁的他立马凑到了Tony的后颈处，心满意足地深吸了一口对方因身体的自然反应而变得色情得不得了的气味儿。Tony身上的奶香确实让他很是满足，Omega信息素的味道却也让他更加地头脑发热。  
　　原本只是在对方小穴周围打转的手指开始不知足了，Steve小幅度地拨弄着那周围的皮肤，将那愈发湿润的小穴一点点地暴露了出来。他还用手指时不时地戳弄起了紧致的穴口，指尖处的温暖紧致让他不得不将自己大部分的理智压在克制自己继续深入的冲动之上——Tony的身体其实很敏感，他若真的进去了，他的爱人恐怕会马上醒来，而他还不想让他的宝贝那么快睡醒。  
　　比起手指，其实Steve的大老二更想念Tony小穴的亲吻与吮吸——虽然，Steve得老实承认，几个小时前他们才掩人耳目地在会议室里做过一次，但这并不妨碍他在发情期期间四倍饥渴的大阴茎想念Tony温热的内壁。它已经不满地颤抖了起来，并不断地吐起了前液。尽管有些不舍，Steve还是放过了在他手指和信息素的双重刺激下被挑逗地被透明情液染得湿哒哒的Tony的穴口。  
　　拿开了自己腰间的浴巾，Steve将自己指上沾着的湿滑情液抹到了自己充血泛红的柱身之上。粗重喘息着撸动了几下自己的性器，Steve的欲望起初确实得到了些缓解，但很快他便又开始不满足了起来。  
　　他有些心虚地观察了Tony一会儿，在确定了对方没有要醒来的迹象，并再度亲了他一口之后，才偷偷摸摸地将自己的胯部挪到了对方的臀部后方，他的赤裸的下腹半隔着一层衬衣布料紧贴着Tony滚圆紧实的屁股。  
　　Steve先是在Tony夹着被子的大腿间来回轻蹭了自己的欲望，见熟睡中的爱人依然对自己的所作所为一无所知，他便也放开了胆子，开始用手扶着自己的阴茎，让柱头在Tony早就湿哒哒的穴口处不断戳弄。柱身不时滑入Tony大腿之间，柔软细腻的大腿内侧与阴部的皮肤温暖地包裹着他。模拟着性交的样子，Steve来回抽送了几下。  
　　也许是他一时间太过兴奋，没控制好力度，依然在睡眠之中的Tony不舒服地哼哼了两声，好看的眉毛也皱了起来。  
　　喘息已经在不知不觉之中加重了许多的Steve只觉得Tony的轻哼声是此时最佳的催情剂，他忽然很想听那个在床上从不吝啬夸赞的人说他的大屌操得他很爽。  
　　“Tony。”从对方腿间抽回了自己的性器，并欲盖弥彰地用浴巾将它盖了起来，稍微平稳了下自己气息的人凑到了他熟睡中的男朋友的耳边喊了一声他的名字。  
　　“……嗯？”半梦半醒间的人听到自己的名字，条件反射性地用迷迷糊糊的软糯鼻音回应了他一声。  
　　知道Tony根本就没有意识到他在喊他的Steve在他肩膀上轻轻地咬了一口，并吮吸着、用舌尖舔舐着那里的皮肤，留下了一个红红的吻痕。  
　　“说好了要等我洗完澡的，你怎么一个人睡着了？”  
　　“嗯……嗯？”不堪骚扰的人终于醒了过来，根本没听见Steve刚刚的问题的人有些迷茫，他回头看向俯身在他肩头留下一连串的爱痕的人的眼睛还有些水汪汪的，“发生了什么？”  
　　“没发生什么。”见他总算是醒了过来，Steve直起身子，在他的唇上落下了一吻，“你终于醒了。不是说好了要等我洗完澡吗？Tony，你一个人睡着了。”  
　　才想起自己确实是这么答应过Steve，还有些迷糊的人有些懊恼地用手揉了揉自己的脸，“抱歉……我一个没注意就睡着了。”  
　　“你怎么不愿意跟我一起洗澡？”回想起自己被拒绝了的邀请，被睡着了的Tony晾了好一会儿的Steve只觉得自己有些委屈。  
　　眼睛还是比较喜欢暗处的Tony眯了眯眼，还在努力使自己清醒过来的他沉默了片刻。  
　　“你当我不清楚你在想什么吗，Steve？你说的‘一起洗澡’最后肯定不会只是在‘洗澡’而已。别他妈跟我说如果我说了‘不’你就肯定会停下，你那超级士兵的四倍自制力在发情期根本就见鬼的不存在。你的超级老二的确很赞没错，但我不想在浴室做，凉。墙壁、浴缸，还有地板，都凉。”  
　　将背对着自己的爱人往怀里搂，Steve的嘴唇贴上了怀里人的耳朵，“别说脏话，Tony。”  
　　不以为意地轻哼了两声，已经完全清醒了过来的人下意识地回嘴：“噢，一到发情期就只会用下半身思考的人这样说。”被Steve呼在耳边的气息弄得有些痒，Tony没忍住缩了缩脖子。他其实能听得出Steve声音中隐忍着的欲望，总对满足对方对自己的索求十分慷慨的人也没想着要馋他多久。他踢开了怀中的被子，半想要转过身去亲吻一下自己那看着可靠正直，却异常会向他撒娇的男朋友，但结果他还是被自己腿间那意外的湿漉感吸引去了注意力——噢，他的小Tony也悄悄地半勃着。身上仅着一件男友衬衫的小胡子阔佬将手往自己股间探去，手指上透明的水渍让他瞬间明白了刚刚在自己睡梦之中发生了什么。扭过头，他兴师问罪般看向了身旁依然在他颈边深嗅着的去了壳的美国队长，“你刚刚是不是趁我睡着操了我？”  
　　“我没有。”沉浸在香甜诱人的Omega信息素中的人闭着眼哼哼了两声。  
　　“你没有？那我怎么会是湿的？”说着，Tony的手接着又往身后探去。果然，隔着浴巾，让他摸到了一个硬得发热的熟悉巨物。坏心眼的人隔着柔软的浴巾，上下撸动起了那有着熟悉的形状与大小的硬物，“作案工具已经给我找到了，你还敢狡辩？”  
　　浴巾上的软毛磨蹭得柱身痒得不得了，刺激得Steve几乎就要开口求饶。没忍住呻吟的人依然坚持为自己辩解：“我真的没有进去。”  
　　“哦？‘没有进去’？”挑了挑眉，停下了手上动作的Tony爬了起来，翻身跨坐在了Steve用浴巾盖住的下腹部，“我姑且信了你，老冰棍，你最好别让我知道你在我不知情的情况下一个人爽过了。”  
　　  
-TBC-


	3. 他还在睡觉（2）

　　“不然？”Steve熟练地调整号了自己的位置，并往前托了托Tony的臀。  
　　撇了撇嘴，被问到的人直起大腿支起了身子，随手一拽便将先前被自己压在身下的碍事浴巾给抽走了。  
　　“我还没想好。在我想好之前，你可以先给我打张欠条，说Steve Rogers欠Tony Stark一次任意使唤。等我想好了要让你干什么，我让你往东你不许往西。”  
　　顺着大腿一路往上，Steve先前抚摸揉捏着Tony臀部的手探进了他身上衬衫的衣服下摆，最后到达了他的后腰处。微微施力示意他坐回自己身上，不久便如愿以偿了的人得了便宜还卖乖：“我看不出你说的这个欠条有什么存在价值，Tony。你知道的，太过分的‘使唤’我是不可能答应的，不管有没有欠条。但如果说是不过分的‘使唤’……就算没有欠条，我又什么时候有不依过你了？”  
　　阴部紧贴着Steve火热硬物的Tony熟练地前后摆动起了腰肢，柱身对阴部皮肤的摩擦刺激让他的小穴还未被进入便已经汁水横流了。  
　　“这么睁着眼睛说瞎话，你的良心就不会痛吗？”很显然，被反问了的人对对方的说法嗤之以鼻，“大兵，你给我说说看，你到底什么时候听过我的话了？发情期你从来就不会听我的，自己想到什么就是什么。不在发情期你还是不会听我的，美国队长总能皱着眉头搬出各种理由来反驳我。”  
　　“你可不能这么说，Tony。”Steve的双手抚过Tony敏感的腰侧，最终来到了他有些突起的小肚子。最近Tony大概是真的偷吃零食偷吃得有点多，以至Clint发牢骚的频率和牢骚的长度都有显著的提升，钢铁侠“就快要塞不进盔甲”的小肚子也因此被提到了好几次——当然，同样被提到的还有美国队长对钢铁侠的偏心，Clint总说他被铁壳脑袋还有他的信息素勾引得有些鬼迷心窍。鹰眼的抱怨总是有充足的理由的——Steve并不打算否定这点，当然，他也否定不了。不过，老实说，他并不觉得这能怪他近来对Tony迁就得多了一些，正如这也怪不得Tony最近食欲略有上涨一般，他们都是有正当理由的。这样的理由虽然让Steve有些羞于启齿，但在他心里，他实际上非常明白，自己的发情期，对于作为他伴侣的Tony来说，其实是个很大的负担。他的Omega慷慨地接纳了他所有无处发泄的欲望，还几乎纵容地满足了他的一切索求，而这些都是十分消耗体力的。虽然Tony自己并不太在乎饮食，也不怎么看重营养的摄入和补充，可他的身体却很明白他需要什么。为此，Steve自然是不可能因为鹰眼的一句——或者几句——抱怨，就苦了他的Tony的。  
　　“噢，得了吧，别说得好像你自己不想开会前在会议室来一发一样。”嘴上的抱怨并不能妨碍Tony的手在Steve线条分明的腹肌上享受般地缓慢拂过，“你要是没有那个意思，我能说得动你？”  
　　被人说穿了的美国队长也丝毫不慌，“我只是想说，你完全可以提出更多的要求，Tony，如果我真的……在你不知情的情况下，‘一个人爽过了’的话。”  
　　对于身下这超级士兵脸不红心不跳地耍赖一事，Tony真的是一点都不惊讶。他停下自己腰部的晃动，随即又微微抬起了身子，用手在Steve完全被从自己穴口流出的清液浸湿的性器上摸了一把，“哇哦，看看，这么快我就湿成了这样，也不知道是谁的功劳？”  
　　Steve难得地没有假装听不懂Tony的言下之意，“我喊醒了你的，Tony。”说着，他不安分的手也挪到了Tony的腹股沟附近，在他小腹与前侧的大腿根部处来回轻抚，拇指不时触碰到一旁的囊袋，却始终不去安抚Tony翘起的男根。  
　　对他的嘴硬，Tony也有些无可奈何：“喊我起来跟你一起爽？这么为我着想？大兵，那我岂不是还要给你点奖励？”  
　　先前就已经被蹭到按耐不住心痒的人也不打算继续任由Tony挑拨他的欲望了。他一手托住跨坐在了他身上的人的臀部，另一手置于那人的腰背处，随后猛然一个翻身，便将原先位于上位的人压在了他的身下。美国队长结实的手臂有力又温柔，他尽可能仔细地护住了Tony，将他放下时也分外轻柔。在与身下的爱人交换了一个缠绵的吻后，他微喘着凑到了他的耳边：“你就是上天给我的奖励，Tony。”  
　　喉结随即又被吮吸上了的Tony舒服得哼哼了两声，双腿也盘上了Steve的腰，尽管他们两个之间已经只剩一层薄薄的衬衣布料了，他也仿佛像在尽可能地拉近他们彼此间的距离一样，牵制着身上的人不放开。Steve的呼出的气息此时也正好打在了他脖颈处的敏感地带，那样酥麻的瘙痒只为他带来了渐渐叠加的快感，让他感觉到了自己体温进一步的升高。  
　　“上天要给你奖励那是他的事，跟我……呜，没关系。我想给你奖励，你就说……要不要吧。”喉结处的不时啃咬让他无法搬出应有的架势说完他的话，也让他无法连贯地将话说完。对美国队长已经永久标记了钢铁侠一事毫不知情的外界恐怕怎么都想不到，那个正直古板的道德标杆，在床上竟然也是一名挑逗的好手。  
　　Tony的每一次发声，Steve都能通过唇上的震动清晰地感受得到。气势强硬不起来的Tony此时在他看来，简直分外可爱。他轻笑了一声，回应道：“要，当然要。只要是你给的，我都当宝藏珍藏。”  
　　知道自己被调笑了Tony不服气地轻哼了一声，随后他的手掌也毫不客气地拍上了Steve结实的臀大肌。  
　　“既然想要，那你就快点来操我。不把我伺候高兴了，你也别想知道你的奖励到底是什么。”  
　　虽然对于Tony为何突发奇想地想要给他“奖励”稍有疑问，但心思早就被更迫在眉睫的事占据了的Steve根本顾不得那么多。他用手臂支起了自己的上身，与此同时，Tony也很是配合地打开了他原本还夹紧在Steve腰部两侧的大腿。扶着Tony膝盖，将他的两条腿推至他的胸前，躺着的人也很是配合，自动自觉地抱住了他自己的大腿。  
　　见那原先藏于衬衫衣摆之下的小穴如今已经全然暴露在了空气之中，Steve吸了吸鼻子，忍住了因激动而差点哭出来的冲动。  
　　“得令。”  
　　由于大腿的牵扯，Tony那通向生殖腔的甬道入口微微张开着。它周围的皮肤都亮盈盈地挂着水光，就连前方因之前的磨蹭而变得凌乱的毛发都被打湿了——噢，他的Tony也同样迫切地在想要他！此般想法令Steve身上的血液不断地开始往他的脸上涌。  
　　感觉自己的耳朵即将要燃烧起来的人缓缓地将自己的食指探入了那小穴中去，内里的甬道比他想象地还要饥渴湿润。光是一根手指的进入，火热的内壁就已经热情地贴上来不断吮吸着他了。  
　　明明几个小时之前，他们才做过一次，那处这就已经像是贪念了许久一般，对他的进入热情不已。  
　　用指腹按压了几下Tony前列腺的位置，果然听到了急促喘息的Steve又缓缓地抽出了自己的手指——他的手上已经沾满了湿滑的透明液体，这让他不由得回想起了以前将Tony操到吹出了水时的情景。那次，骑在他身上的人，由穴口流出的爱液甚至顺着Steve的腿间流到了床单上。  
　　Alpha发情期内高频度的性爱以及高浓度的信息素，令受Steve影响的Tony并不需要太多的扩张。在又添了几根手指，草草地确认过Tony已经可以适应小Steve的尺寸了之后，位于上位的人便有些迫不及待地用手扶着自己的性器，一入到了底。  
　　湿润高热的柔软内壁立刻吸附了上来，温热紧致的触感和刺激让Steve一时有些头皮发麻，他俯下身子压向了Tony，将鼻子埋在了他的颈窝处，整个鼻腔里满满地都是Tony动情时格外诱人的信息素。  
　　“让我先缓一会儿……”嘴唇贴在了Tony颈部皮肤上的Steve声音听起来有些闷闷的，“我不想那么快成结……”  
　　也不知到底有没有听清Steve刚刚到底说了什么，听到了他嗓音的Tony只略为迷糊地哼哼了两声以作回应。  
　　片刻，压在Tony身上总算缓过了呼吸的Steve微微撑起了自己的身子，深入地与Tony交换了几个湿哒哒的吻。感觉到Tony的双手情不自禁地在自己背上乱摸之后，Steve也往前挺了挺腰，让本就深埋在Tony甬道的性器又向前顶了去。  
　　龟头紧贴在了生殖腔颈处。在那分外柔软的嫩肉上有一个细小的入口，那些被射入甬道的精华中，有那么幸运的一部分，会通过这无法仅靠触觉辨别出来的细小入口进入Tony的生殖腔，向上游去，找寻到那珍贵的Omega卵子并与之结合——生于上世纪二十年代的Steve Rogers也是恶补过一些近年被载入了学生课本的生理知识的，为了……呃，尽可能地提高Tony怀孕的可能。  
　　他跟Tony自从正式确认了关系并稳定了彼此间的标记后，便再也没有采取过任何避孕措施了。套子坐上了冷板凳，避孕药——长效的或者紧急的，也全被放到了过期。  
　　心照不宣地，他们其实都想要个孩子，但这对于其他夫妇来说或许并不难的一件事，在美国队长与钢铁侠这对结合过的Alpha和Omega身上，却遥遥无望。  
　　负责Tony常规检查的医生曾经这么跟他们说过，Tony早年被绑架、钯中毒等经历过分透支了他的身体，经受过的损伤也因为种种原因没能及时调理好，这又直接导致了Tony很难受孕成功。  
　　Steve还记得那个时候的事情。从医生那儿得到了这么一个结论的Tony瞬间便给自己套上了一身看似刀枪不入的隐形盔甲，佯装着毫不在意的模样，半开玩笑地跟Steve说他们终于可以不用整天绞尽脑汁想办法避孕了，想怎么玩就怎么玩。紧接着，他还当着医生的面，列举出了好几种“回家之后一定要试一试”的体位和play。  
　　古板的美国队长虽然听得面红耳赤，但是他难得地没有与满嘴跑火车的Tony较真——他的爱人用以隐藏自己难过、遗憾及后悔的方式实在太过单一，Steve对他口是心非那一套已经太过熟悉了。  
　　刚从医生那儿回来的那一段时间，Tony就好像进入了发情期一样，总是一有空闲的时间就拉着Steve做爱，每次都还非得做足全套，不到小穴再也吃不下更多的精液就不罢休，仿佛在与自己的身体作对一般。  
　　哪怕是这样刻意且高频高频地强迫自己受孕，Tony的肚子到底还是一点动静都没有。久而久之，生活还有其他重心的钢铁侠也就不再疯狂执着于此了。  
　　偏执不再的Tony看上去很快就恢复了往常的平静，而Steve却隐隐地感觉这并不完全是一件好事——Tony或许是绝望了，又或许是放弃了。Steve并不希望Tony将那种绝望或者放弃放大、转移到他们之间的感情上，考虑到自己爱人总有爱胡思乱想的倾向，Steve非常害怕Tony会因此疏远自己——虽然此前他们之间乌龙居多，但能走到今天这一步，他们总归也经历了不少，Steve Rogers不可能让Tony Stark就这么从自己身边溜走。  
　　“你跟我在一起，就已经是给了我一个家了。” 后来Steve几度跟Tony这样说过，但他拿不准自己的话到底都被Tony听进去了几分。  
　　  
TBC.


End file.
